Twenty Questions
by sleepy-emo
Summary: After getting a dirty text from an unknown number Yuri ends up engaging and eventually in the bedroom with the last person he would have expected – JJ


**Hey guys, so here's a silly little fic I wrote about sexy texting and Yuri making terrible life choices haha I know some people can get a little weird about this but I do state in the text a few times and I'll say it plainly now so there's no confusion - Yuri is 18 in this and this is all very consensual. With that in mind I hope you enjoy :D**

* * *

 **[9:24pm] FROM: UNKNOWN NUMBER – What are you wearing?**

Yuri blinks at the screen in confusion. What the fuck? He reads the message again, just to make sure that he hasn't read it wrong but, no, the message definitely says, 'what are you wearing' from an unknown number. This has to be some kind of joke. In his entire eighteen years of existence he's never had a text like this before. _Who is this and how did they get my number?_ He types out a reply and hits send.

 **[9:31pm] FROM: ME – Who the fuck is this?**

The reply back is almost instantaneous.

 **[9:32pm] FROM: UNKNOWN NUMBER – Want to earn the answer?**

What... the... fuck?!

Yuri stares at his phone screen totally and utterly confused. Assuming that this isn't just a wrong number whoever the mystery sender is they have balls of steel to say something like that to him. _What the fuck do they mean earn the answer?_ Despite everything, he finds himself typing out a reply.

 **[9:36pm] FROM: ME – Fuck do you mean by that?**

Again the reply comes a few seconds later. Obviously mystery sender isn't taking as long to think about their replies as he is.

 **[9:37pm] FROM: UNKNOWN NUMBER – Let's play 20 questions. If you haven't worked out who I am by the end I'll give you a clue.**

Yuri glares at his phone for a moment before he begins to type out a reply. He doesn't know why he's even entertaining the notion (he's not even sure why he replied in the first place) but he needs to know just who has the nerve to text him with a question like that.

 **[9:40pm] FROM: ME – Fine I'll play your stupid game, what kind of clue?**

 **[9:41pm] FROM: UNKNOWN NUMBER – Is that your first question?**

 **[9:41pm] FROM: ME – Sure why not?**

 **[9:42pm] FROM: UNKNOWN NUMBER – A clue you'll enjoy**

 _Tch... whatever..._

 **[9:43pm] FROM: ME – How did you get this number?**

 **[9:44pm] FROM: UNKNOWN NUMBER – A friend**

 **[9:46pm] FROM: ME – Who?**

 **[9:47pm] FROM: UNKNOWN NUMBER – Can't ask that, it will give the game away. You're wasting your questions**

 **[9:49pm] FROM: ME – So you know who I am, right?**

 **[9:50pm] FROM: UNKNOWN NUMBER – Yuri Plisetsky, Ice Tiger of Russia**

 _Well that's something_ , Yuri thinks. It's a bit creepy, this person texting him knowing full well who he is and not telling him who they are. This is what's keeping him interested though – he needs to know who he's talking to.

 **[9:51pm] FROM: ME – Are you a guy?**

 **[9:51pm] FROM: UNKNOWN NUMBER – Yes**

 **[9:52pm] FROM: UNKNOWN NUMBER – You've used up 5 of your questions, now you have to answer one of mine**

 **[9:53pm] FROM: ME – What the fuck! Are you changing the rules?**

 **[9:54pm] FROM: UNKNOWN NUMBER – That's another question ;p**

 **[9:54pm] FROM: ME – Fine what do you want?**

 **[9:55pm] FROM: UNKOWN NUMBER – Using up your questions again ;p**

 **[9:55pm] FROM: UNKNOWN NUMBER – I want to know what you're wearing**

Yuri stares at his phone screen for a moment before a devious idea springs to mind. Before he can convince himself not to – this could be anyone he's talking to – he sends his reply.

 **[9:59pm] FROM: ME – Want to see?**

 **[9:59pm] FROM: UNKNOWN NUMBER – Fuck yes!**

Yuri strips out of his t-shirt and lies down on his bed. He pushes his shorts down so that his hipbones stick out proudly and carefully takes a picture angled not to show his face but makes it look like he's wearing nothing at the same time. He sends it and waits for the mystery sender's reply. It doesn't take long for it to arrive.

 **[10:02pm] FROM: UNKNOWN NUMBER – Holy shit! I knew you'd be stunning underneath your clothes...**

 **[10:03pm] FROM: ME – Like what you see then?**

 **[10:04pm] FROM: UNKNOWN NUMBER – Fuck yes! I'd love to see that gorgeous body of yours writhing under me while I slow fuck you into a mattress and make you scream**

 _Oh fuck..._

Even though he has no idea who he's talking to the idea of having this person hold him down and fuck him is really hot. He can feel himself starting to get hard and the urge to slip his hand into his shorts is strong but this could get even more interesting so he holds off.

 **[10:06pm] FROM: ME – What makes you think I'm interested in fucking you?**

 **[10:07pm] FROM: UNKNOWN NUMBER – Don't pretend kitten, I asked you what you're wearing and you send me nudes**

Yuri can't fault him there. Kitten though... that feels strangely familiar. He's sure someone has called him that before.

 **[10:09pm] FROM: ME – Do I know you?**

 **[10:10pm] FROM: UNKNOWN NUMBER – Yes**

 _Comforting..._

Yuri immediately starts compiling a list of who Mystery Sender could be. There aren't that many people who's phone numbers he has – just his rink mates, Yakov, Lilia, Yuko, his grandfather and Otabek – so it could be any number of people. It could also be Viktor and Chris fucking with him. If it is he's going to be in so much trouble for that photo.

 **[10:13pm] FROM: ME – Are you a skater?**

 **[10:14pm] FROM: UNKNOWN NUMBER – I am**

 **[10:14pm] FROM: UNKNOWN NUMBER – You've passed 10 questions now I get to ask one**

 **[10:15pm] FROM: ME – What do you want to know?**

 **[10:17pm] FROM: UNKNOWN NUMBER – What would you say if I told you that I keep looking at that picture you sent and touching myself?**

 _Oh fuck..._

Yuri bites his lip as the image of this stranger jerking off to a marginally titillating picture of him without a shirt on jumps to mind. His dick is painfully hard now but there is still a chance this could be someone screwing with him to get him to send more pictures.

 **[10:19pm] FROM: ME – Show me**

He waits. He taps his phone against his lips, every single nerve in his body prickling in anticipation. His phone vibrates and he opens the message with trembling fingers. His breath catches and his mouth goes dry as he opens up a picture of this guys dick, rock hard and huge with a light tan to his skin. Yuri swallows, heart in his throat, as yet more images flash across his mind – him riding that dick, having it shoved in his mouth or begin fucked hard by it. He's shaking as he types his next message.

 **[10:24pm] FROM: ME – Is that all for me?**

 **[10:25pm] FROM: UNKNOWN NUMBER – If you want it**

 **[10:26pm] FROM: ME – Do you want me?**

 **[10:27pm] FROM: UNKNOWN NUMBER – Like you wouldn't believe**

A thrill jolts through Yuri's body. Even though he has no idea who this guy is he wants to jump on that dick and ride it till he's screaming. He hastily saves the number in his phone under the name 'Mystery Hot Dick' and types out his next message.

 **[10:32pm] FROM: ME – Wanna know what I'm doing right now?**

 **[10:33pm] FROM: MYSTERY HOT DICK – Now, now kitten it's my turn to ask a question but yes**

 **[10:34pm] FROM: ME – Fine ask your question then I'll tell you**

 **[10:35pm] FROM: MYSTERY HOT DICK – You've got me all curious now, what are you doing?**

 _Should I do it?_ He's already got a picture of this guy's dick and sent him a picture that made him look naked so sending a dirty text is nothing in comparison. He shouldn't be doing this – he'll be in so much trouble if Yakov finds out he's sending sexually explicit texts to a total stranger – but his dick is so hard he doesn't care.

 **[10:38pm] FROM: ME – Thinking about you fucking my throat with that huge dick of yours**

His face is on fire and he can't believe he's doing this but, fuck it. He wants this guy to get more explicit. He doesn't even care who he's talking to anymore – hell it _could_ even be Viktor and Chris fucking with him – as long as they keep sending him dirty messages so he can get off. His imagination will fill in the blanks.

 **[10:40pm] FROM: MYSTERY HOT DICK – I like the idea of you on your knees while you suck me off. You like the idea of sucking my cock till I cum all over your face?**

Jesus wept!

If Yuri hadn't been hard before he certainly is now.

 **[10:41pm] FROM: ME – Fuck yes!**

 **[10:41pm] FROM: ME – Wanna tie me down and fuck me?**

 **[10:42pm] FROM: MYSTERY HOT DICK – Hell yes! I want you in any position possible**

 **[10:43pm] FROM: ME – You said you know me so you know how flexible I am, right?**

 **[10:43pm] FROM: MYSTERY HOT DICK – I intend to use it to my full advantage ;p**

 **[10:44pm] FROM: ME – What would you do if you were here with me right now?**

Yuri waits. He fidgets with the hem of his shorts as he waits for the reply. He's so hard and he wants to do something to relieve the pressure but he wants to wait and see what Mystery Hot Dick has to say. He seems to be a silver tongued master and Yuri's pretty sure that this guy could easily talk him into orgasm.

The longer Yuri waits the more agitated he gets until he finally sees 'Mystery Hot Dick' light up the screen. His skin is tingling as he takes a deep breath and opens the message. His breath catches in his throat and his heart begins to pound the more he reads, his cock painfully hard and begging for attention.

 **[10:50pm] FROM: MYSTERY HOT DICK – Firstly I get you on your knees, ass up and presented so nicely for me, then I'd tie your hands behind your back making sure you're completely at my mercy. Then I'd spread your ass and open you up with my tongue and my fingers. I'm going to make you moan like a whore as I thrust my fingers inside you, getting up to three. Then when you're begging me for it I slowly slide my cock inside you. I'll start off fucking you slowly then fast and faster until your voice is raw from screaming my name. I'll grip your hips hard enough to bruise and leave bite marks all over you so everyone knows just how much of a cock-slut you are. I'll fuck you so hard and so deep you'll cum untouched and desperate.**

 _Holy fucking shit!_

Yuri doesn't even stop to think, he shoves his shorts and boxers off and begins to jerk his cock as if his life depends on it. This guy is way too good at this and Yuri's harder than he's ever been in his life. He closes his eyes and he pictures strong hands gripping his hips, a chiselled chest and broad shoulders as this guy – whoever he is – fucks him till he can barely remember his own name.

His phone vibrates and he just about manages to open the message, never stopping the hand on his cock. He doesn't think he could stop now, even if he wanted to. He's so close, so fucking close, he just needs a little bit more to push him over the edge.

 **[10:53pm] FROM: MYSTERY HOT DICK – Are you touching yourself?**

 **[10:53pm] FROM: ME – Yeah, thinking about you fucking me**

 **[10:54pm] FROM: MYSTERY HOT DICK – You've got one more question kitten make it count**

Yuri doesn't even think about his reply, typing it out hurriedly before he loses his nerve and hitting send before he can stop to talk himself out of it

 **[10:55pm] FROM: ME – Wanna hear what I sound like when I cum?**

 **[10:55pm] FROM: MYSTERY HOT DICK – Fuck yes!**

Right hand still pumping his dick Yuri switches his phone to record audio. He's in just enough of his right mind to know that he shouldn't show his face (just in case). He's also incredibly glad that he's alone in the house tonight (Mila and Georgi out drinking) so he doesn't have to hold back the breathy moans spilling from his lips as he speeds up his hand, pushing himself closer and closer to his end.

Feeling daring (and mostly sure that no one would be able to tell it was him from the high breathy tones if this did get sold on) he fucking begs. "Please... want you to fuck me... ah! Want you in me... need you so badly right now."

The coil of tension inside him finally snaps and, with a loud cry, he cums all over his chest. With a shaking hand he reaches over and turns off the audio recording and snaps another picture of his chest covered in cum before sending them both to the mystery sender before he can change his mind. As he waits he cleans himself off with some tissues from his bedside table and tries to regain some kind of composure, which immediately vanishes as soon as his phone vibrates beside him.

Now he's thinking more clearly Yuri' knows he should actually just ask this guy who he is but as he reads the new message another wave of lust crashes over him.

 **[11:07pm] FROM: MYSTERY HOT DICK – I just came listening to the sound of your voice. You sound fucking gorgeous!**

A jolt sparks through Yuri's stomach and if he hadn't just cum he would be hard again. His phone vibrates in his hand again and an excited thrill overtakes him.

 **[11:08pm] FROM: MYSTERY HOT DICK – I'm in St Petersburg at the moment, wanna meet up and do this for real?**

Yuri think about this for a second. The sensible thing to do would be to say no and say that they shouldn't so this for real but he's already sent sexually explicit texts to a complete stranger and he wants to know who he is, sensibility is not an option anymore.

 **[11:09pm] FROM: ME – Sure thing**

 **[11:09pm] FROM: ME – When and where?**

 **[11:10pm] FROM: MYSTERY HOT DICK – There's a café round the corner from my hotel – Parkov's. There at 2:30?**

 **[11:11pm] FROM: ME – Sure, I know that one. I'll be in a leopard print hoodie**

 **[11:12pm] FROM: MYSTERY HOT DICK – I know what you look like :p I'll be in a red hoodie**

 **[11:12pm] FROM: ME – Cool see you then**

 **[11:13pm] FROM: MYSTERY HOT DICK – Sleep well kitten**

Yuri drops his phone and collapses back onto his pillows. His stomach is in knots and anticipation prickles on his skin. Tomorrow can't come soon enough...

* * *

Yuri stands outside Parkov's café at half past two still tingling all over and ready to meet the guy who talked him into orgasm. He takes a deep breath and pushes the door open. Heart still in his throat, he looks around at the other people inside until his gaze falls on the only person in a red hoodie, who has his back to him.

Just as he suspected the man in the red hoodie is well built with broad shoulders and a powerful back. Everything about him is gorgeous and masculine from his strong legs to his dark undercut.

 _Wait... undercut?_

 _No, no, no, no! This can't be happening!_

The man turns so that Yuri can see his face and JJ grins at him. Yuri's face turns scarlet and if he were anymore embarrassed there would be steam coming out of his ears. This could not be happening! He could not have spent all of last night (and again in the shower this morning) getting hard and jerking off to JJ!

JJ pushes himself to his feet and saunters over to Yuri. When he reaches him he brushes Yuri's hair behind his ear.

"Hey kitten," he purrs.

Now 'kitten' makes sense, he should have fucking known from that. "What the hell are you doing here?" Yuri hisses.

"I'm here to see you," JJ replies.

"Well I'm meeting someone so you can fuck off," Yuri snaps, still in complete denial that it was JJ he had been talking to.

"Someone in a red hoodie who made you cum harder than you ever have?" JJ asks leaning in to whisper in Yuri's ear.

A shiver runs up his spine and Yuri bristles like an angry alley-cat. He glares up at JJ. "No fucking way that was you," he spits. "No fucking way!"

"Believe it kitten," JJ chuckles. "I've got the proof on my phone. That recording of you begging me to fuck you is so beautiful I can't stop listening to it. That voice of yours gets me so hard I might make it my ringtone."

Yuri's stomach flips. This cannot and should not be happening but as JJ runs his thumb over his bottom lip Yuri really has to stop himself from mewling. _No, not him, anyone but him, even Chris would have been better!_ He's been trying to deny this attraction to JJ that's been bubbling under the surface since they first met three years ago. Now JJ has leverage over him and if he ever finds out how Yuri feels he'll be insufferable. He jerks his face away from JJ's touch and pulls out his phone.

"Let's settle this," he says. Making sure that JJ doesn't see his phone screen he pulls up Mystery Hot Dick's number and calls it. Within seconds 'The Theme of King JJ' begins to play. A smug grin spreads over JJ's screen. "You've got to be fucking kidding me."

"Nope," JJ says.

"You shit-head," Yuri hisses. "I can't believe you let me just go along with it. How did you even get my number?"

"Got it off Viktor, he's surprisingly accommodating when he's been drinking," JJ says, "and don't get mad at me. You were the one who stopped asking relevant questions kitten. You could have gotten it easily if you'd just asked the right questions."

"But... I..." Yuri splutters. JJ's got him cornered and they both know it. Yuri was the one who had asked him if he wanted a picture rather than finding out who he was talking to.

"We can go into the who did or didn't start this," JJ says, "or..."

"Or?" _Or is good._

"Or we can go back to yours and I can do all those things I said I would in that text."

* * *

Yuri's lips are on JJ's as soon as the door is closed and they've both kicked their shoes off. It's a messy, passionate battle for dominance that JJ wins as he slams Yuri up against a wall, making him gasp and giving JJ the opportunity to slip his tongue passed Yuri's open lips. He clings to JJ, wrapping his arms around his neck and his legs around his waist as he is lifted off the floor. He can feel JJ's cock, hard and straining against the confines of his jeans and if it is anything like that picture Yuri feels like he's just won the fucking lottery. He's so glad Mila and Georgi are out again because there is no way he would ever live down being caught pinned against the wall by JJ of all people.

"So how do you wanna do this?" Yuri manages to ask as JJ begins to trial fiery kisses down his neck.

"However you want to do this kitten," JJ says between kisses. "What do you want me to do to you?"

"I want you to take me into my room and fuck me," Yuri groans, throwing his head back against the wall with a soft thunk.

"Really?" He can feel JJ's slips stretch into a smirk and he's writhing against JJ's hold on him.

"Y... yeah," Yuri stammers and he hates himself but he needs to get his words out if he wants JJ to fuck him like he promised. "Fuck me like you said you would."

JJ's chuckle rumbles through Yuri's entire body and the soft whimper that results is almost deafening. "So you want me to tie you up and fuck you till you scream?" he asks.

"Fuck yes!"

"Which way is your bedroom?" JJ asks.

"Second door on the left," Yuri replies as he sinks his fingers into JJ's hair, loving the feel of his rough undercut against his fingers. He pulls JJ into a kiss as JJ pulls him off the wall and they make their way awkwardly to Yuri's bedroom, lips still attached to one another.

Once inside JJ drops Yuri down onto his bed and is immediately on him again, lips at his neck and hands slipping underneath his hoodie and t-shirt. Yuri claws at his shoulders, desperate for more, as JJ's hand creeps up his chest taking his clothes with it. He cries out as JJ's teeth scrape over his collarbone. He's so hard and he wants to feel JJ inside him.

"You look so good like this kitten," JJ purrs as he pulls both Yuri's hoodie and t-shirt off completely. With Yuri spread out on the mattress beneath him JJ smirks and trails a fingertip up his chest. "So beautiful..."

"JJ..." Yuri gasps and desperately tries to get some friction on his cock by thrusting his hips up. His heart almost stops as JJ pulls a length of silk out of his pocket.

"Hands above your head," he orders and Yuri wordlessly obeys. JJ leans over and ties Yuri's hands together and to the headboard. The scent of JJ's cologne makes Yuri's head spin and he bites his lip to stop himself from moaning. "This look really suits you," JJ says as he pulls away, drinking in the sight.

"You going to fucking do something with me then?" Yuri asks.

"Impatient," JJ chuckles. "Don't worry I won't leave you like this for too long I just want a picture first."

JJ pulls his phone out of his pocket and snaps a picture, Yuri making sure to fix him with the most seductive look he can as he knows his face is going to be in this one. JJ's eyes rake over his body and he feels incredibly sexy.

"Never thought I'd see the great King JJ speechless over little old me," he smirks.

"Well when the view is _this_ good," JJ says. He tosses his phone down onto the bed before he strips off his own hoodie and t-shirt. Yuri's eyes widen, the sight is nothing short of godly and he wants to touch JJ but with his hands tied all he can do is stare in amazement. He tugs against his restraints and JJ chuckles in amusement at his obvious desperation. JJ leans down and presses his lips to Yuri's running his fingers through Yuri's hair.

"Pull it," Yuri pants as he pulls away from JJ's lips.

"What?"

"My hair," Yuri clarifies. "Fucking pull it."

JJ answers by curling his fingers into a fist and pulling, hard. Yuri moans loudly, loving the dull throb in his scalp. JJ takes full advantage of his open lips and plunges his tongue into Yuri's mouth, drawing more moans and whimpers from the angel underneath him. He's got Yuri writhing beneath him, desperate for more and this could not have gone any better.

"You're so fucking beautiful," JJ growls as he trails kisses down Yuri's neck to his chest. He briefly stops to give one of Yuri's nipples a sharp bite, drawing out another delicious cry, before he continues kissing down Yuri's stomach to the waistband of his jeans. JJ runs his tongue over Yuri's hipbone, making him thrust his hips up again.

"Fucking get on with it ass-hole," Yuri tries to snarl but it comes out as more of a chocked off moan.

"Do I need to gag you as well?" JJ asks and a guttural groan rips itself from Yuri's throat. JJ chuckles, smirking up at him as he pops open the button on Yuri's jeans. "Oh you like that idea? You like the idea of being tied up and gagged for me, totally at my mercy while I plough into you."

All Yuri can do is whine and whimper in response as JJ takes the zip in his teeth and drags it down. He bucks his hips up, desperate for more and not even remotely apologetic about it, but a firm hand pushes them back down onto the mattress.

"Now, now kitten, I'm the one in charge here," JJ tells him.

"Fuck... JJ please..." Yuri pleads and the sound goes straight to JJ's dick.

"Who would have thought Yuri Plisetsky would beg so easily," JJ sniggers.

"Shut the fuck up you ah...!" Yuri never gets to finish his insult as a well timed yank to his hair and JJ grinding his hips down over his has him keening, struggling against his restraints.

"If you don't behave I'll leave you like this."

"Y... you wouldn't dare!"

JJ huffs out a breath of laughter. "Do you really want to chance it?"

Yuri shakes his head, defeated.

JJ's gentle hand on his cheek tilts his face so that he can press a kiss to his lips. "Good boy. I always knew you'd warm up to me eventually."

Fingers slip under both Yuri's jeans and boxers. JJ slowly pulls them off keeping his eyes locked on Yuri's the entire time, loving how the normally spitting ball of rage was reduced to writhing and squirming on the bed beneath him.

With his clothes gone Yuri flushes scarlet. He wants to cover just how hard he is for JJ but with his hands tied all he can do is try to curl in on himself but JJ's gaze has him pinned. The lust and desire darkening JJ's eyes has heart spreading throughout his body.

Yuri watches as JJ gets off the bed and strips out of both his own jeans and boxers. Yuri rakes his eyes over JJ's body and he suddenly finds it difficult to breathe. JJ's skin is flawless (even with the shitty narcissistic tattoos) and tanned, all hard and powerful muscle, and his cock looks even bigger in real life. JJ smirks as he catches him staring.

"Enjoying the view?" he asks.

Yuri's voice dies in his throat as JJ gives his cock a languid stroke. He stares at him with unabashed desire, his heart pounding as JJ takes a bottle of lube and a condom out of his jeans pocket. JJ comes back to loom over him, spreading Yuri's legs and loving how they tremble under his touch. He runs a finger up the inside of Yuri's thigh, making him shiver.

"You're so sensitive," he muses. "Who would have known?"

"Oh fuck... please..." Yuri begs. He has no idea what he's begging for but he needs JJ to do something. He watches, eyes fixed on JJ's hand as he squirts some of the lubricant onto his fingers, coating them in it.

"Keep your eyes on me kitten," JJ orders.

Yuri watches as JJ's tongue snakes out to lick his cock from base to tip. He cries out as JJ engulfs him as he slips a slick finger inside him. Keeping his eyes on JJ is so hard when he wants nothing more than to squeeze his eyes shut and throw his head back against his pillows but JJ's stunning eyes have him hypnotised.

JJ continues to suck Yuri's cock as he adds a second, then a third finger, working him open and preparing him for his cock. Yuri's breathing comes out in ragged pants, sweat blossoming on his skin and a coil tightening in his stomach. If he's not careful he's going to come and end the night too soon.

"JJ I'm ready," he gasps as a hard suck and JJ's fingers brushing his prostate nearly push him over the edge. "Just fuck me already."

"As you wish," JJ says as he pulls away.

He pulls his fingers out and Yuri tries not to whine at the loss, sinking his teeth into his bottom lip, knowing something better is coming. He watches as JJ rips the condom packet open, slips it on and coats himself in more lubricant. Once he's done he pushes Yuri's thighs open even further before sliding inside him to the hilt.

Yuri cries out. It's all too much – the stretch, the pleasure, the feeling of being filled by JJ – and he tugs against his restraints. JJ begins thrusting, slow at first, teasing him but building up faster, harder and deeper, spurned on by Yuri's moans and pleas. A strong hand grabs one of Yuri's legs and places it on JJ's shoulder before doing the same to the other. The new angle allows him to really slam into Yuri, hitting his prostate dead on and making him scream.

"Love how flexible you are," JJ pants as he fucks Yuri into oblivion.

"Shit!" Yuri cries as that coil in his gut tightens. "Cumming!"

Another dead on thrust into his prostate and Yuri screams JJ's name as he paints his stomach in white without JJ even touching his cock. His muscles clamp down on JJ like a vice and he reaches his own end. JJ presses a heated kiss to Yuri's lips, swallowing his overstimulated whimpers, continuing to thrust so that they both rode out their orgasms to the fullest. He pulls out, pressing sweet kisses to the inside of Yuri's knee as he removes his legs from his shoulders. Leaning over to kiss Yuri's lips again he undoes the silk tying his wrists and Yuri practically melts onto the mattress.

"Have fun?" he asks pulling Yuri close to his chest. All Yuri can do in response is shakily exhale and nod. JJ laughs softly and presses a kiss to his forehead. "You're stunning."

"Sh... shut up," Yuri mumbles and JJ laughs again.

"Want a hand getting cleaned up?"

Yuri nods. "Please." He could say that he's fine on his own but he doesn't think his shaking legs will hold him if he tries to stand up.

JJ gets to his feet and Yuri lets out a yelp of surprise as JJ picks him up, bridal style, and carries him toward the bathroom.

"Next door over," Yuri tells him as he looks around, lost.

"Thanks."

"This was a one time thing you know," Yuri mumbles as JJ carries him into the bathroom and sets him down on the edge of the bath.

"Pardon?"

"This isn't happening again," Yuri replies, that usual Plisetsky fire creeping back into his voice. The blushing, begging angel from before totally gone.

JJ just lets out a breathy laugh and kisses his forehead. "If that's what you want then that's fine by me."

"It is," Yuri says but he's not sure if he's lying or not.

* * *

A few weeks pass and Yuri still can't get JJ and that wild afternoon they spent together off his mind. He should have deleted the texts but he hasn't, he still reads them when he needs something to help him get off but today they're just not enough for him. Today he wants the real thing. He's tired of the mental image, he wants to hear JJ's voice. He pulls out his phone and types out a message and sends it before he can lose his nerve.

 **[9:15pm] FROM: ME – In bed on my own, wish you were here to keep my company**

Within seconds JJ's name lights up the screen. He should have deleted the number but there's a lot of things he should have done. He presses the answer button and holds the phone to his ear.

"Hey."

"Is my little sex kitten missing me?" JJ asks. "Wishing I was there to make you purr?"

"Fuck yeah I am," Yuri replies. He expects JJ to tease him about calling after saying it was a one time thing but he doesn't. He just accepts it and Yuri is thankful.

"Good," he says, his voice dipping and sending a shiver of arousal straight to Yuri's cock. "I think next time I see you I'd like to have you ride me, see that gorgeous ass of your bouncing up and down on my dick."

"Oh fuck..." Yuri groans softly, one hand unconsciously going to rub himself through his shorts.

"Are you alone?" JJ asks.

"No," Yuri replies, very conscious that both Mila and Georgi are home tonight.

"Are you touching yourself?"

"Yes."

"How naughty," JJ says, his voice still low and husky. "I think I'm going to have to teach you a lesson in patience."

"Yes please," Yuri says on a breathy exhale.

"Now you're going to listen to me and do exactly as I tell you and I want you to keep that phone to your ear so I can hear every beautiful breathy whimper, understand?"

"Yes sir," Yuri replies as heat settles in his gut, setting his blood on fire.

"Feeling adventurous, are we?" JJ asks and Yuri gives him a breathy moan in response. "Then let's get started..."


End file.
